The Mission
by thewalkinggirlwholived
Summary: Hermione Granger is assigned the task of getting into the ministry to find out the plans to destroy Harry. Her mission involves an old death eater and the feelings her body is trying to tell her. Will she learn to love and live or is there no hope for the two. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. Everything else goes to J.K!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat down heavily at the table at Number 12 Grimmauld place. Today was just not right to her at all. This morning she woke with Harry and Draco practically barging her door down to inform her Severus Snape was once again Headmaster of Hogwarts and made head order member of Remus Lupin. Her day started downhill then. At the ministry she was given a lower work wage which made her stomp out, leaving the Minister of Magic baffled at her sudden outburst. Now here she was, sat at the table waiting on the meeting to start and everyone to arrive to tell of the new member joining in.

Everyone began to arrive and Hermione found herself in an easy conversation with Remus, talking about Harry and Ginny's pregnancy announcement two weeks prior.

"They are an amazing couple. After all Harry has been through its what he needs." Remus said and Hermione nodded, her wavy hair bouncing around her shoulders.

" Yes, it is. After the war and of all we lost its good that some are finding love. Even with Voldemort gone and the danger Harry is in, I believe that he will be okay." She said and Remus looked down at his hand, the room starting to fill as others sat down.

" Today, I would like for the mission of the ministry to begin. Hermione, you do remember what that is, correct?" Snape asked her and she nodded.  
"Good, now the person you are going into the Ministry with is the reason you are all gathered. During the war he provided information and helped me as well as Dumbledore with the confusion of the Death Eaters. He's planned to help us in finding out who needs to be back in Azkaban."

Hermiones blood ran cold as Lucius Malfoy stepped into the room, his long blonde hair down and hiding his eyes. Everyone looked to her but her eyes were glued on him. Finally, he looked up and met her eyes.

" No! No, I refuse to be in a fake relationship with _him. _You are not going to make me. I refuse to do it! Greater good or not!" She snapped, her face turning red as anger filled her.

"Ms. Gran-"

"No! Don't Miss Granger me! He tortured me! He sat there and watched that bitch almost kill me!"

Everyone looked horrified as Lucius Malfoy gave a wicked smirk.

" Miss. Granger, I had no control over the things that happened two years ago. I thought you had grown up since then? Maybe I was wrong?" Lucius said and Hermione glared, her hands on her hips.

" I have grown up, Mr. Malfoy. I don't associate with big headed bastards! Let alone fake a relationship with them!"

" Ms. Granger, you don't have to use public displays of affection. You simply must hang off his arm on the way to your office and meet him for lunch. That's it." Severus said, trying to calm the witch.

" If you care anything about this then you will go through with it." Severus said once again.

Hermione walked over, jabbing her finger into his chest.

" If anything happens, anything, I will kill him." she said, her voice dripping with venom.

" I second that, I won't hesitate because you are a woman." Lucius said and Hermione turned to him.

" You go by my rules, Malfoy. So help me, if you mess with me you will wish to be under Voldemort once more." She said and Lucius laughed at the little witch in front of him, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed with madness.

" I think I can handle an immature witch."

" I think i can handle a Death Eater." She gave one more look around the room before turning and walking out, slamming the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus woke Hermione up the next morning and she almost hexed him for reminding her of the task today. She was to meet Lucius outside in exactly one hour so the mission can begin and she wasn't happy at all.

She pulled her curly hair up in a tight bun, leaving curls down around her face. She pulled on a tight blouse and pinned striped skirt, smiling at her 22 year old body. She pulled on her robe and tucker her wand in the sleeve just incase anything was to happen before walking downstairs.

After Sirius died, the house was left to Harry and he was generous enough to let her stay there with him, Ginny, and Remus when she needed to and she was very thankful for that. Ron followed his dreams and was now a great quidditch star leaving the perfect trio to the perfect pair, they all had to face the fact nothing would ever be the same.

" Good morning, Mione'." Harry said, smiling up at her. She glared at him and poured coffee, his deep chuckle filling the room.  
" You are in a foul mood, tell me.. What's wrong?" He asked and she sat across from him.

" I have ten minutes before i have to arrive at the ministry with my new _boyfriend." _She spat the last word out and he sighed.

" I'm sorry.. It's all my fault you are hav-"

" Harry, it isn't your fault. I knew back in my first year what I was getting myself into. We still have to make the world better." She said and gently placed her hand on his.

" I know but you are being seen with Malfoy."

She laughed and stood, pouring her coffee out before kissing his forehead.

" I don't have to worry, he does. He is being seen with a muggle born and if anyone knows our past they will think he's crazy." She said as she stepped out of the kitchen. She heard Harry mutter something and her mood was better. that is until she opened the door.

She glared at Lucius as he stood before her in his best clothes, his walking stick in his right hand as he looked at the muggle surroundings.

' _Just breathe, Hermione.' _She thought to herself as she walked down the steps.

" Miss. Grang-"

" Hermione. You can't be so formal. Now, listen up. You are going to take me to my office and go your way. We will meet in the restaurant downstairs and then get back to work. We will meet once again at my office and we will floo to the nearest place and go our own ways, understand?" She asked and he smirked, holding his arm out.

" This is the only time a mudblood will ever touch me, you should feel honored." He said with a cold smile and she felt as if she would throw up any second.

" I suggest, Malfoy, that you refrain from calling me that unless you want to get hexed." She threatened and he rolled his eyes.

" I have no idea why my son socializes with you."

" Your son is a nice person and is not a cold hearted bastard like you." She said, both of them starting to walk to the small dinner that lead to Knockturn Alley.

" Miss. Granger, your mouth is going to get you killed." He said, his voice dripping with venom.

" What, are you going to? I don't back down and will kill you before you get the chance."

They argued all the way to Knockturn Alley, Hermione mad as she had to keep her mouth close and stomach contents down as she hung off Lucius Malfoy's arm.

Everyone watched the two, no wizard nor witch expecting to see the pair together.

They stepped into the lift to Hermione's office and was looked at the whole time, Lucius putting his arm on Hermione's back as he pushed her forward and out the doors.

She felt her skin burn at the contact and it took everything in her not to smack him as he opened the door to her office and smiled down at her.

" Have a good day, dear." He said and she gave a tight lipped smile.  
" You as well." She said and slammed her door in his face.

She leaned up against the door and let out a long sigh before walking over to her desk and looking through the files, her anger still there from their argument earlier. Hermione then knew that this mission wouldn't end well.

A/N: Reviews are welcome, guys! This is my first fanfiction and I'm really anxious to know what you guys think. Thank you for the feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

She walked through the dining hall doors, every head turning to look at her hanging off Lucius Malfoy's arm. She released him like he was fire, pulling her chair out and glaring as he sat in front of her, a smile on his usually stern face.

" Hermione, are you alright?" He asked and she gave him a tight smile, everyones eyes on her.

" Oh yes, _dear_. I'm quite alright." She said through gritted teeth and he kicked her under the table, her posture relaxing.

'_He will pay for that later' _She thought as he ordered two coffees, not even asking her what she wanted. She felt herself grow hot as he looked at her, his blonde hair down around his face and his grey eyes boring into her brown.

He began to talk about everything but she tuned him out, not caring about anything until her coffee came. She sniffed it, looking up at him as he watched her.

" Go on, drink it." He said, taking a drink of his. She swirled the contents around and then raised it to her lips, sipping it.

_Bloody hell, this is just how I like mine_. She looked up at him, a smirk on his face as he stirred it with his finger, watching her reaction.

" We need to talk now." She gritted out and he raised an eyebrow.

" Talk then." He said casually and she felt like she would explode any moment.

" In private…" She said and he sighed, laying a few sickles on the table before taking her hand and pulling her from the crowded room.

She was silent, her coffee tightly gripped in her hand as they walked to her office. She unwarded the door and as soon as it shut she cast a silencing charm before turning on him.

" What the hell is this?" She asked, holding her coffee up.

" Ms. Granger, surely someone like you know what such a simple drink like coffee is, don't you?" He asked, leaning up against her desk.  
" Of course, you twit. I know what coffee is! How do you know this is how I take mine?" She asked and he sipped his before answering.

" Severus told me all I needed to know, as did Mr. Weasley."

" Ron?!" She shrieked and he nodded.

" He knows a lot about you. He sent me a list of things you like because Severus told him we are together." He said casually and she fumed.

" You're telling me that Ronald Weasley gave Snape information?" She asked and he nodded as if it was nothing.

" Ms. Granger, you don't know how to play anything off. Maybe if you would stop scowling and actually seem happy in my presence th-" She cut him off, her laugh ringing out through her office.

" I couldn't even fake being happy in your presence! You are a Malfoy. A pig, a bastard, a _coward_." She said the last part without thinking, his nostrils flaring as he slammed his coffee down.  
" I am NOT a coward! I have seen and done things you would never imagine. I lived under the Devil himself. Do not ever call me a coward again or you will pay." He said, his eyes slicing through her. She stood her ground, walking over and standing on the other side of the desk, Lucius turning to look at her. She sat her coffee down before looking him in the eye.

" I'm not a mudblood. Once you stop calling me that then maybe I will consider lying in your presence." She said and he leaned forward, his hands resting on hers as he bent down in front of her face.

" I won't give respect to someone who is so low in the wizarding world."

The ring that filled his ears was not planned, nor was the sting of her small hand on his face. She looked at him, her hand still raised as his came to the perfect red handprint on his face.

" I want you out of my damn office, now. That's for kicking me and offending me. Out now." She said and he glared but left, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione walked through the front door of Grimmauld place, her face red and wand sparking as she sat down beside Harry, putting her head in her hands.

He looked quizzically at her but when Lucius stepped through followed by Snape he knew the day did not go well.

Everyone sat down around the table and Remus stood, taking hold of the meeting.

" So, Hermione did you find anything out today?" He asked and she glared at him, her eyes then going to Lucius.

" No, I didn't. I couldn't be in Malfoys presence without us arguing. I honestly think this will not go through." She said and Snape stood, glaring at them both.

" Today is the first day. After seeing what happened from Lucius I think all you need is time. Ms. Granger, I expect much more from you. You two need to work together to help clear out the remaining death eaters." He said and Lucius smirked.

" Yes, Ms. Granger… You need to learn what it is to go on with this mission and the importance of our roles in it."Lucius said and she crossed her arms.

" Are you implying I don't know what this mission means, Malfoy?"

" I am saying you don't know how to play your part." He said calmly and she stood, her hands balled up in fists by her side.

" It's not easy hanging off of the arm of the man who only a year ago was watching me get tormented and did nothing but try to call his precious lord to save him! You try to hang onto someone who wanted you dead!" She said, her voice rising.

" I hate you. I am only doing this to make the world better. I can assure you there is a million other things i would like to be doing!" She snapped and he just smirked, everyone else watching speechless as she went off on Lucius Malfoy.

" I can assure you, Ms. Granger.. I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't trying to change." He said quietly, his gaze dropping.

" I will believe you are trying when you prove it to me!" She said and stomped out, apparating to her flat.

A/N: Whew! That took a few minutes to write! Thank you for all the reviews, guys. Spread the word about it and please continue to let me know. Also, I'm looking for beta so if anyone is interested, hint hint, let me know. More to come soon!


End file.
